


Why don't you do right

by NorikoNya



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of voyeurism I think?, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: Azul lost a bet to the twins, so he had to wear a dress. Well, if he already had to to this, why shouldn't he do it all the way and use this to his convenience, right?
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech/Jade Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech
Comments: 9
Kudos: 119





	Why don't you do right

**Author's Note:**

> The song he is singing is "Why don't you do right" from Jessica Rabbit. I especially had the cover from annapantsu in mind. Please listen to her cover, it sounds beautiful!  
> Please enjoy this little fic.

Two pairs of mismatched eyes were locked on the stage that had been prepared for the mostro lounge. Standing there was a man whose light coloured hair was shining under the spotlight that was solely focused on him. 

A pastel blue dress adorned the body of the man, his lips were coloured in a light shade of blue as well. 

His cheeks were dusted in a pink colour. Today, there were even more people than there usually would be, The reason for that was the special program for this evening that only came to be because of a lost bet. 

To Azul’s defense, he didn’t believe that he would lose. Who would have thought that Floyd would manage to ace all of his tests? Sure, he knew that Floyd was more intelligent than one might think of him, but he expected the taller twin to get bored at one point and just stop writing. But no, he actually wrote every test until the end, and now he had to pay the price for his foolishness.

And there he was now. 

Looking like a diva. He had to thank Vil for his now rather feminine appearance. The older student got a bottle of the moisturizer he ordered last time for free in exchange for his help. That was something that Jade insisted on. 

Each and every single stroke of make up had been carefully applied to his face. Not a single strand of the long and wavy wig, that looked exactly like his real hair, looked out of place.

The blonde was really committed to make him look his best, for a professional like him would never be satisfied by doing anything in a half-assed manner. 

He sighed under his breath before he opened his eyes. Instead of his glasses, he wore a pair of contact lenses. It was a pain in the ass to put them in, but at least it got Vil to stop staring at him with that blank stare he put on. 

He held a microphone in his gloved hand, his eyes were scanning the ground. A few seemed surprised, some seemed to blush and a lot of them had a hunger in their eyes that he recognized easily. 

His lips twitched slightly. At first, he was not really happy about the situation at first, but with the reactions that he got from his dear guests, this little loss of his might turn out to be something quite profitable for him. 

With that thought in mind, he let his fingers glide over the stand slowly.

Slow, jazzy music started to play. The man waited for a few seconds before it was finally his turn to begin the show. 

_“ You had plenty money in 1922_

_You let other women make a fool of you_ ”

His voice was smooth, slow, suggestive. 

Azul started to swing to the music, his eyes lingering on the faces of the onlookers for a few seconds before letting them wander again. That was enough to make a few people gasp. If he weren’t so concentrated on keeping a calm expression, he would have given them a smug grin.    
That kind of attention… wasn’t too bad. The man took a few steps closer to the crowd, each and every move careful and calculated to look as elegant as possible.    
It was almost as if that was his realm, as if he was at home in the sea. Azul could almost feel the burning gazes that belonged to the twins, but he ignored them. 

“ _Why don't you do right like some other men do?_

_Get out of here, get me some money too_ ”

When the word ‘men’ escaped his lips, he finally stepped down from the stage. Each step was slow as he passed a few of the guests, keeping a certain distance between them, 

just to erase the space he had between a random student when he sang ‘money’, placing his hand on the man’s cheek, caressing it. 

He could see the sweat run down his forehead, could hear the gulp he took.

Before the student, maybe a classmate, could react, he already stepped away again.

“ _You're sittin' down wonderin' what it's all about_

_If you ain't got no money they will put you out_ ”

Another student now had his attention as he grabbed his tie, pulling on it when he came to the part ‘put you out’. In a way, the song was quite fitting when he thought about how the twins did the dirty jobs for him, wasn’t it. Azul let go of the tie again, hiding the disgust he felt when he noticed that the man was about to drool all over his hand. 

Who would have thought that people were that desperate for something like this?

Well, it came to his advantage in the long run, didn’t it?

“ _Why don't you do right like some other men do?_

_Get out of here, get me some money too_ ”

Oh, what was that? There were actually people who started to pull out their Madols in hopes that he would approach them. Who was he to deny them that pleasure when they were oh so willing to pay?

The octopus approached the young men and let his hand rest on their shoulders, graze against their arm or let his lips wander a few inches away from their ear before grabbing the money.

None of them seemed to regret that they spent their money on him like that. 

“ _If you had prepared twenty years ago_

_You wouldn't be wanderin' now from door to door_ ”

This time, he approached the twins. They were sitting further away from the other students. Azul allowed himself to smile for a second this time before he leant down, letting one finger glide under Floyds chin slowly before he tilted his head up. Different colored eyes clashed with silvery blue ones. His lips were barely an inch apart from the moray eels one before he broke the physical contact, this time moving over to Jade who had been watching every little move as if he was his prey. 

The octopus put his arms around the others shoulders in a gentle way, his expression was as calm as the music. 

“ _Why don't you do right like some other men do?_

_Get out of here, get me some money too_ ”

Azul let go of the slightly shorter twin and went back to the stage, his hips moving to the beat of the song. If he knew that he could get that much money so easily, he would have done this already in his first year. 

Well, it was never too late to learn something new, was it?

Sadly, the song slowly came to an end. 

“ _Get out of here, get me some money too_

_Why don't you do right, like some other men, do?_ ”

The last few keys on the piano were played, and the melody slowly came to a stop. Deadly silence took over for a few seconds before the room was filled with claps, hollers and cheers. That kind of attention alone was almost worth it, but the money was still the better reward. 

He threw an air kiss to his audience before he disappeared into his office.

It didn’t take long before the door he just walked through was opened again. Their visit was already expected, he knew the eels well enough for that kind of prediction. 

“Who would have thought that the little octopus would get into the bet like that?”

Floyd was walking towards his right side, wrapping his arms around the petite body. Jade was not far behind, taking the other side of the shorter sea creature as he let his fingers run through the soft locks of his locks, just to pull it off him, setting free his short tresses.

“You really pulled it off quite well, didn’t you? Teasing and playing with the customers like that.”

Jade looked at him with the same look as before. It seemed as if he was successful with his plan of getting a reaction out of them. 

It was his plan to annoy them, to egg them on. If it weren’t for them, it would never have come to all of that. 

He wanted to let them feel the regret for the bet, despite the fact that he enjoyed doing the performance.

“Why, did you enjoy it?”

He finally could grace him openly with that smug grin of his, the tone of his voice playful. 

“Maybe I should make this a regular thing?”

This time, both twins gave him a look that made him know that he poured oil to the fire. It was clear to him that it would only make them jealous, possessive. More than the money, that was the thing he wanted to see the most. 

To him, there was nothing more enjoyable than to pull on their strings and see how much he was being desired by both of them. 

“Eh, you really shouldn’t make a tasteless joke like that, little ‘pus.”

“I agree with Floyd.”

An airy chuckle filled the air the moment he could feel the sting of the twins’ sharp teeth against his shoulder. His eyes were directed to the door that was slightly open. 

Through the crack, he could see a pair of eyes that was watching them. The smile on his lips only widened slightly as he whispered something.

“ _Why don't you do right, like some other men, do?_ ”


End file.
